Karma
by xMissSkittlesX
Summary: Unexpectedly; Karma meets Gotenks, a Fusion that her little brother and his bestfriend permanently created. What will happen with these feelings towards eachother, added by highschool drama, family problems, living under the same household, and being earths protecters? Will anything ever be at peace again? (Alternate universe. Changes will be explained at the end of the chapter)
1. Prolouge: Lets Get This Started

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT under any circumstances own DBZ. Only my OC, Karma.**

**No flames please, as this is my first story in a very long time :)**

It was a beautiful day out... At least to a normal persons eyes. To a certain young woman though, it wasn't. In fact, completely the opposite.

There was a MONSTER terrorizing the world, named Buu. Her twin brother was supposedly dead after his encounter with Buu, but thankfully he could be wished back. She herself had tried to fight Buu, yet he payed no heed to her; instead munching on sweets. And now... They had to depend on her little brother and his 'bestfriend', who were currently in the hyperbolic time chamber. But there was a little twinge of hope in her heart that they COULD actually defeat Buu if they spend their time wisely, sweating blood and tears. She knew that if this failed, nothing would be able to stop Buu. She twirled her marine back hair as she thought this with a sad smile._ 'No. They can and will do this... Sure, they could be annoying little troublemakers; but one day if they tried hard enough, they could easily surpass me. Besides, Goten and Trunks have already went super saiyan'._

She herself had already achieved it, though. Furthermore she passed this achievement a mere day before Gohan, while under Vegetas training. She had remembered when Chichi nearly flipped when Karma told her that Vegeta wanted to train her and live at Capsule Corporation. When Karma had asked him why, he had said, in these exact words: "Kakarott has specifically asked me to, because he says that you have hidden powers... And I want to see if this is true. Don't think that I would stoop as low as wanting to train you, the spawn of a third-class saiyan warrior. I merely wanted to test the utmost of your own strength... As for living here, the women suggested that it would be very much easier. Than, you wouldn't have to waste an ounce of your energy; This is all merely because I want a good fight." He said with a smirk.

Than, they started training. Harder than she ever had before. She remembered exactly what happened the day she became a super saiyan.

~~~Flashback~~~

_Karma and Vegeta were once again training. It was the day before Gohan achieved being a super saiyan, and approximately 3 days before the Cell Games officially started. Karma was unusally tired this day, barely landing a small punch, kick, or ki blast for over 2 hours. Vegeta saw this and became frustrated. He sent a stronger ki blast, and she barely able to dodge it, resulting a scratch to her shoulder._

_The cocky prince patted his hands down while saying "Girl. I guess this is why your so weak" He said it harshly, ending it with a smirk at the end._

_She raised a brow at him "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

_He smirked once again, as onyx eyes, clashed with one another, Vegeta, getting a idea, said "Your a woman. No questions needed. All woman are useful for are bearing children, cooking and cleaning. No fighting. Especially from a low-class GIRL like you." He said, putting extra emphasis on the word 'girl'._

_She glared at him with the most energy she could muster, and seethed "Take that back. Right now."_

_He smirked once again, saying "Nope. It's a shame that your idiot of a father; Kakarott sent me you. He should've sent me your little bratty twin. I'm more sure that he's not a piece of trash."_

_Her Power Level was raising dramatically to heights that he had never seen come from her before, and powered up to Super Saiyan._

_In less than a milli-second, she was gone. He couldn't find her, for she was moving way too fast. He looked up to be met up to her foot being slammed into his face, but quickly turned the tables. He punched her the second that she to barraged him, but he was too late. She had already punched him straight on t0 the face, and he was on the ground. She than stopped as she saw him staring at her in awe_

_"What?" She had asked, weirded out. One second, they were into a very tense and powerful fight, the next; he was staring at her like he had just seen the best show in the world. Total awe and wonder._

_He quickly coughed, and said "Karma. You have done something nobody has done before" She just stared at him like he was an idiot._

_"You are now officially the first female super saiyan."_

_That had gotten her out of her stupour. "Really?"_

_He simply nodded._

_She tearfully smiled, and a look of happiness and glee passed her as she flew into him and gave him a hug while saying "Thanks uncle!"_

_He just sighed and gave her a smirk, pulling her away from him. He was slightly annoyed at that dreaded 'nickname' she had given him, but decided to let it slip. for now._

_He glanced at the built-in clock in the gravity room "The women will bite my head off if she knew that your up this late"_

_She than glanced at the clock, silently agreeing. it was already 2 AM, ad they had started at 8 in the morning._

_"Rest. Tommorow will be a free day; as we haven't had one in almost 2 weeks." He called out_

_"Alright!" She hollered back at him._

_Now that was a little weird. He hated having free days. Was it true that her 'uncle' was starting to care for her self-being?_

_'Hah' She thought 'I cracked through his `rough` exterior'._

_With that thought, she headed to take a bath and go rest._

**~~~Flashback End~~~**

_'Even that isn't enough to beat Buu...'_ She thought sadly, watching Yamcha, her mother Chichi, Roshi, Oolong, Puar, Krillen, 18, Marron, and finally, and one of Gohans friends, Videl. At first they both hated eachother- Videl was visiting the Sons home to learn how to fly, and she visited from Capsule Corp. to have lunch with her family. Videl mistaked Karma as Gohans girlfriend, and they both got into a big fight, ending with her calling Videl a 'hussy'. Than, Gohan finally explained that Karma was his one and only twin, and Videl didn't forgive and forget. They fought with eachother every time they saw the other until the tournament came up.

As Spopovich was mercilessly pounding Videl, Karma saw something. That Videl had alot of courage and determination to last as long as she was. That changed her opinion on her completely, because not many people were like that anymore. All the humans were either too scared to ever do anything, and had almost no determination to finish anything. That made Karma respect her.

When the fight was over and Spopovich was 'ordered' to stop by Yamu, she was right behind Gohan and helped Videl.

Ever since that happened, they were on good terms, and could call the other one a true friend.

Karma smiled fondly, remembering when that happened.

_'And I know that her and Gohan will eventually get together'_ she thought with a playful smirk to herself.

Piccolo than quietly said '"Goten and Trunks. Their out." Than his eyes widened and almost yelled "Theres a ridiculously strong power level with them!"

He than flew away to where the chamber is. I wasted no time, following short after not sure if the others were following us.

We landed no more than seconds after the statement, and I was very confused. Why, you may ask?

Well, there stood Goten, Trunks, and another boy. I could see that he was definantly saiyan, as the tail was lazily sticking out. His hair was... Different to say the least, even by saiyan standards. The sides of his hair were lavender, exactly like Trunks, and the middle of his hair was black, like Gotens. Over his chest, he wore a vest. He wore white silk pants with a teal sash over it. His shoes, she noticed, also had teal sash over each finish it off, he had a wristband on each wrist. His face and hairstyle looked like Vegeta's, in a more, dare she say it... Handsomer fashion. His muscles were also very well-defined, she noticed, at least for his age, but not overly buff. He was about a inch and a half taller than her, which lead her to his chin. Overall, to her, he actually looked looked attractive.

Apparently, Videl did too, saying "Wow, he's actually kinda cute!"

He than looked over everyone, calculating with his onyx eyes, while Goten and Trunks were "innocently" smiling.

'Great. How did this even happen?' She sighed quietly, hoping that nothing too bizzare would happen.

**Alright people! Everything's good so far at least :) Make sure to review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Permanent

**Hey Everyone! The 'official' chapter one is now here... Yay! I'm so giddy right now. We don't have school tommorow either, so you guys know what that means! More writing :P By the way, you guys definantly saw a mistake or two yesterday. Well, I tried my best to fix them, and when I updated it, fanfiction didn't change it! Sorry if there are any grammatical errors... I get annoyed at that too :)**

Chichi was suprisingly the first one to snap out of her stupour. "Well Goten, Trunks... Who is this?"

Trunks than tried to explain "Well, you see... Its actually a kinda funny story, you see... hehehe?"

Chichi than yelled "Well! Thats all you have to say!"

Piccolo, now calm, said "Cut the crap. If anything, ask the kid what he's doing here himself. The other two aren't going to be saying anything anytime soon."

The mysterious kid finally spoke up "Why would I need to tell you anything? Your just an annoying green insect."

Piccolo who looked like he was gonna blow a fuse, nearly yelled him "This is my natural skin color!"

The mysterious boy than smirked again, and countered "More reason to call you an insect"

Piccolo was about to intervene, but the boy cut him off by saying "But... If you must no, i'll tell you. I guess."

"My two fusees, Goten and Trunks, seemed to make a permanent fusion. Which is me, by the way. Anyways... There is no way for me to go back to the 'fusion world', as they call it. Since they are both in the 'regular world' which is the living. Here. Therefore, since no 'supernatural/magic powers' are supposed to be present in this world, I am now permanently fused to being here as a significantly normal person. Or whatever you guys call normal."

Bulma than asked, curious "Than why are you a saiyan?"

The boy, named Gotenks, replied "Because both fusees are half-saiyan. I am originally a 'crossover' between the two, which means I have both their bloods into mine. Whoever is their mother, is my mother. Same with the father. Any blood family of the two fusees are now my family and my blood. I am also a half-saiyan, as both of these idiots" Nodding at Goten and Trunks, "Are half-saiyan."

Karma looked with bewilderment at the boy. _'So he's my brother? That's a suprise... And a shame. He's REALLY cute too'_

Karma finally spoke up and asked a question "How old are you?"

Gotenks looked into her eyes and answered "17"

Karma nodded at him, still very curious about the young man.

Piccolo than asked "Can they still make another fusion?"

Gotenks smirked, saying "Nope. They can't I am the perfect Fusion, therefore the most perfect being."

Piccolo, not amused, commented "Now, I wouldn't say that. There still is Buu... I need you to go super saiyan and pay him a visit. Theres a chance that you can actually beat him and save the world. If you don't... Virtually all is dead."

Gotenk , clearly amused, said "Nuh uh uh! I'm not doing this as super saiyan"

Piccolo, confused, exclaimed "What!"

Gotenks continued "I'm strong enough as is."

Piccolo, infuriated, started "You little... How dare you! This is a team effort, got it?! Thats a call that we all have to agree on and I don't agree."

Gotenks blankly stared at the sky, cleaning his ears with his right pinky finger, while his left hung loosely to his waist, not listening.

He continued talking, exasperated "It makes no sense to go confront Buu if your not at you absolute maximum" He than started raising his voice "Understand me!"

Gotenks than said "Yes" His smirk, which was now getting on Karma's nerves, widened "But you don't." He pointed his finger at Piccolo "Look, you scared, but Buu's nothing! I will bring him back, dead."

Piccolo stared, bewildered that this boy didn't actually understand him.

The 17 year old than started levitating, and Piccolo was able to choke out "N-no wait. Come back."

Gotenks countered back, tauntingly "Don't have a heart attack!"

exasperatedly commented "He's not listening"

Gotenks, seemingly talking to himself, said "Oh good. He's close. I'll have this over by half an hour... All right... This is gonna be fun"

He than flew away, faster than Karma could've blinked an eye. Videl ran up to where he was, commenting "Wow! Now thats fast"

Piccolo than said "Darn it! I he get's killed now, all of our efforts will have been for nothing"

Krillen, snapping out of it, finally got his word in "Yeah. He's reckless for sure, but I wouldn't be in the least bit suprised if he beat Majin Buu"

Roshi said "Yeah, did you see that power! Remarkable"

Yamcha, also snapping out of his stupour, said "Yea! I bet you that little guy'll tear Majin Buu up"

Piccolo said "If we're lucky. But what if he doesn't"

Karma finally got her word in "I don't know what exactly will happen; but I do believe that he can actually defeat him, if that isn't his limitations. At the least, we're sure that he will be able to weaken him"

Krillen, getting into her face, said in a sing-song voice "Ohhhh I see. You believe in him that much. You ALSO believe that he'll sweep you off your feet; right?"

Karma, fighting back a blush on her porclein skin, failing, and said "I have no idea what your talking about, Krillen! He's my brother, remember?"

"...I guess your right. BUT, that doesn't count for Incest!" Krillen said with a big smile on his face.

Everyone, including Karma, except Piccolo, started laughing. "Sure Krillen, sure! Cause that'll totally happen."

"A girl can dream, can't she?" Commented Krillen

Piccolo, finally having enough, said "You guys have to remember; Gotenks is still out there, the world is fatally in danger, and he's our only hope. We have to be serious about this."

"...Right." Karma sighed, nodding.

Piccolo also gave a big sigh, saying "He might just have enough strengh to defeat Majin Buu. All we could do here is wait. If any trouble comes along, i'll go pay him a visit"

Everyone nodded.

"Why don't we go play poker?" Karma suggested.

Everyone nodded again, until Roshi had to say "Can it be strip poker!" Causing him to be rattled in the head, many times

**Alright everyone! Hope you liked it. The next chapters gonna be the fighting scene and stuff, so yea. I already have it all typed out, but im just revising it for now for no grammer mistakes. Also, after this whole Buu stuff is done, the story os just going to go in the time period between Dbz and GT. Which means Karma and Goten in highschool, problems, ya know. Filler ins. Which means, I could put in whatever I want, thankfully! Watch their love rise to levels unseen ;)**


	3. Chapter 2: Synthesis

**Hey everyone! Chapter 2 is now officially up :) Again, sorry for any grammer mistakes! I'm only human... And another thing, im not very good at fighting scenes, so i'll try my best. Enjoy!**

**With Karma**

The rest of the 'gang' were playing a few more matches of poker, while Goten, Trunks and I talked. Sure, they may be half my age, but they weren't COMPLETE buffoons. They were talking to me about a few different moves that Gotenks had learned during their time in the hyperbolic time chamber.

It was a little boring but hey; to me, anything is better than poker. And Gotenks new 'moves' seemed intresting enough. They just sounded a little... Bizarre.

**With Gotenks**

I arrived just in time to see Buu killing some random man; kicking him with such force the he was lifted about 200 feet in the air, and sending him a Ki blast, ultimately killing him.

_'Sure. I like blowing things up just as much as the next guy, but a completely innocent and defenseless guy? Thats cruel to the maximum...'_

_'Heh. He'll love this.'_

Gotenks sent a small, but powerful Ki blast to Buu. It hit him dead on in his midsection, leaving a gaping hole where his stomach once was. All while smirking.

Gotenks than thought _'That should teach him a lesson..._' he looked on at Buu, who was wondering who just attacked him.

Buu's eyes led up to a giant building (I think thats what its called? Sorry if I got it wrong xD) to be met with a young boy, standing proudly with his arms crossed.

"If your looking for a guy who just turned you into a doughnut... That would be me" Gotenks taunted. He than continued, saying "Your going to wish we had never met"

Buu than countered back "Buu no wish. Buu make boy dead!"

Gotenks also countered back "No no no... Boy make Buu dead, hehehe"

Buu simply exclaimed "Buu?"

"You see, im way more powerful than you... Your just a big over-grown doughboy!"

Buu questioned "Doughboy?"

Gotenks simply said "Thats right..." Before letting out a battle cry and charging at Buu while barraging multiple kicks and punches at an incredible pace. The punches did no damage, but the kick made Buu fly back like a rag doll to the city. Gotenks proceeded by making a very powerful Ki blast, sending it towards a huge ship where Buu had landed, which exploded the ship as various colors of red cleared the area. Buu was sent up into the air encased by a giant ball of fire, in which Gotenks had grabbed and with a mighty fling, flung him into the crisp, clear blue ocean. He once again proceeded by locking onto Buus Ki and sending a energy blast right through the ocean, and charging towards the pink blob. Once it hit him, a blindingly-bright blue light shone through the 'fighting arena'.

"That fat tub is fish-flakes after a blast like that" Gotenks said, seemingly to himself.

He than contined "Bummer!" He looked to the side deep in thought, rubbing his neck (Son Style xD ) "I told Piccolo i'd bring him back dead... Than I go and blow him to pieces. Great, how am I gonna handle this one?"

Next thing he knew, there was Buu... But he didn't have an upper body. Only his legs.

Gotenks eyes widened "What the hell? The only thing thats left is his legs..."

He watched as Buu's body started forming, none-to-slowly, and thought _'Damn... I thought I had him there!'_

Once Buu's body was back to normal, he let out a sinister laugh as Gotenks watched, shocked.

Buu than said "Mean boy call Buu fat! Buu must steam..."

"Look your fat! Theres no getting around it" Gotenks commented

Buu growled out "Buu make you dead"

Buu than suddenly appeared in front of Gotenks, sending out a none-too-soft punch that back Gotenks all the way back onto the border of the city. Buu proceeded by saying while powering up an energy blast "Now boy die...". He even had a sadistic smirk to end it, while there was a sinister glint to his eyes.

Before anybody could make a move, there was a deep rumbling as the police and miliary force arrived. "Majin Buu, you are under arrest for killing people with... Guns?" The man was not too sure what the pink blob had actually did to kill all the innocent civilians.

"Open fire men!" Than, tanks started loading out missles and bombs that hit Buu straight on, yet didn't land a scratch on him.

Gotenks looked up at them saying "Hey, are you crazy?! Get the hell out of here you can't beat'em..."

Than, Gotenks got an idea. _'Hold on... I need to train try to get stronger. I know I could beat him in my super saiyan form... But what if thats not enough. Piccolo was right. I need to go to the lookout, now'_

As Buu was preoccupied, Gotenks powered up to his super saiyan form and flew to the opposite direction as fast as he could in his state, not looking back. Buu was still preocuppied and thankfully; wasn't following him.

Gotenks than stopped at a rock, in the middle of the bright blue ocean to think.

_'Why the fuck isn't he following me? Oh. He must be killing the other humans... It's a pity that they're getting killed, but hey; I told them to leave as fast as they could, but they didn't listen. Whatever'_

He did truthfully feel kind of bad. Gotenks let out a frustrated groan, saying "God damnit! Why do I feel so bad..."

"Whatever. I have to stop thinking about this and go to the lookout NOW... Time is running out."

He than raised his power level from 0 to 20 (Which is around a normal humans power level!) and flew to the lookout, at the best pace he could without dramatically raising his energy and obviously avoided the last path he took, which was where Buu was. He than started thinking about who exactly were his family while heading towards the lookout_ 'Hmm... Obviously theres Bulma, Chichi, Vegeta, and Goku. Their my parents. As for siblings... Theres Goten and Trunks, Gohan, and Karma.'_

Than his thoughts went to Karma._ 'Hmm, she's definantly more prettier than other girls, AND she's half-saiyan like me. From the information that I know from my fusees, she's 16 and Gohans twin, AND my sister. I only know about the vital info on her... Why didn't I gather any personality traits on her from them? Goten, Trunks, and Karma are very close... Which means that I should at least know how she's like.'_

He than smirked _'Guess I have figure out on it myself...'_

He noticed that he was about 5 minutes away and sighed knowing that it would be a pretty long 5 minutes

**With Karma**

_'The 'gang' was STILL playing poker, and I had to hang out with an 7 and 8 year old to not die of boredom. We started playing different games like tag and hide-and-seek all over the lookout. Call me a kid, but I really liked playing those games. Gohan too. But not as much as me, and he said it could get 'annoying' sometimes, since he's forced to play it with Goten and Trunks every time by my mom.' She thought while looking at her french-tip manicured nails._

Since I wasn't paying attention to the game, Goten and Trunks thought it was funny to both tackle me at the same time.

Goten said "I got you I got you I got you Karma!"

_'Lemme get payback...'_ Secretly smirking, Karma got up and showed them her 'Demon Side', as they called it.

"Is that so?"

Those three words brought the boys to a state of fear as they saw her about to walk forward. But, she didn't move yet.

_'Alright... Lets see._' Karma thought, inwardly smiling. _'Ahh, I know what i'll do...'_

She brought a wide, faster than the eye-could-see false lung to the petrified boys in front of her, yelling"Boo!" Which caused them to legitamently scream like girls and scurry away.

"Hah! That's funny"

Happy with what she had achieved, she looked down to see her clothes were all full of dirt and muck. "Shit! This GI was new too..."

_'Hmm... Even we fell in the peanut-butter pit'_

The peanut-butter pit was a large crevice that was full of mud that led down to nothing. While running from Trunks, Goten had fallen into it. He couldn't get back up since the mud was so sticky, even with his power. Which meant that her and Trunks had to go get him. THAN, she herself had gotten stuck in the peanut butter pit... Which meant that Trunks had to go super saiyan and pull them out. When they were finally out, Karma asked Goten why "He hadn't just went super saiyan". Of course, Goten forgot about his gift at the worst time, which led all of their clothes being filthy.

Karma shook her head at the event that happened merely half an hour ago while smiling.

_'Guess I have to go get changed... Lets see what I have in my bag.'_ Her bag was also very dirty, and she furrowed her eyebrows slightly annoyed. "Guess I have to clean that too..." She muttered under her breath.

When she looked into her bag for clothes, she found the last pair of black leggings that weren't at Capsule Corp, along with a black, comfortable, slightly baggy sports bra that that didn't have any straps. _'Ahh, how much I miss these outfits for training'_

She had stopped using them because her mother, Chichi, said that she looked like one of those 'city women' that cared for nothing more than their looks and boys. _'Hmph! For me, these are more comfortable than any old GI... She can't tell me what to wear anymore. I'm almost 18! At least I don't go dressing like bimbos everyday... Chichi would go crazy!_'

With that thought, she went into the bathroom. She looked into the full-body mirror. There stood a girl that had midnight-blue hair that cascaded down her back, onyx eyes, and a heart-shaped face. Her skin was a porclein, milky white color and had a natural blush to her face. When she looked down at her body, this is what she saw; a petite, hourglass figure that had a tiny waist and a flat tummy. Her breasts were round, perky, and a little more bigger than average. She wasn't complaining. They did get annoying, especially when she was sparring or training. Sometimes she just wished that she was flat-chested like her mother. But, Chichi says that they'll come to use one day (winkwink ;). She guessed her 'behind' was nice since Roshi always had the nerve to try and grope her there. But, she always beat him to the punch.

She decided that she was going to take a shower, and took a spare towel that was in the closet. This was one reason that she liked the lookout. It had all the necessities needed.

In the middle of her shower, she felt a low, but masked Ki coming towards the lookout.

_'Gotenks?_' She already knew his Ki well enough, so she knew that it was him flying over here. 'Wait... Does that mean that he's defeated Buu?' She sensed out Buu's Ki, and saw that it was more powerful than before. "Shit..." She muttered under her breath. She quickly got out of her shower, and dried herself. She than put on a new pair of panties, her black leggings, followed by her sports bra. She fluently put on the boots that she had cleaned before she had gotten into the shower, a pair of black UGGS that reached her knees. Taking off the pink scrunchy that was tightly secured around her midnight-blue hair released the tension of a headache that was forming. She grabbed a brush and fixed her hair; not that it needed a fix. Her silk-tresses were bouncing behind her back as she ran to where the others were.

**With Gotenks**

_'Damn... That took longer than expected'_

It took him a full-on 15 minutes to arrive at the lookout. Why? As he was about halfway towards his destination, a bank robbery was going on. Long story short, he saved over 300,000,000 zeni from being stolen from the bank.

When he landed at the lookout, Piccolo was waiting there.

"Well? What happened boy. Why is Buu stronger than ever. And why aren't you a super saiyan? I didn't feel you turn" Piccolo demanded.

Gotenks than answered "Thats just an ounce of his real power. I know that i'll be weaker than him, even if I turn super. I'm pretty sure that i'm stronger than him in my super saiyan 2 form, but I want to finish him off without a problem."

Karma than entered into the main area of the lookout, and Gotenks couldn't take his eyes off her figure. He wasn't listening to Piccolo. He just couldn't keep his eyes off her body. When he looked up to her face, his breath caught short.

_'She's beautiful. And hot._' That's all that he could think. He could already feel a tightening around his pants. _'Crap. This is bad. She's my sister... Think of something.'_

_'Roshi without pants!'_

That had done the trick.

"Gotenks! Are you listening to me?" Piccolo exclaimed.

_'Crap. Come up with something quick..._'

Gotenks than said "Why would I? After all... Your just a green insect"

Piccolo was starting to get frustrated and was about to counter back until Karma had spoken

**With Karma**

I than started walking up to Gotenks, saying "Cmon. Don't be so mean to Piccolo. He's just telling you the truth."

Gotenks countered back by saying "No. He's not. I'm the perfect fusion. I have no limits to my power. I just have to learn how to use them. To add even more; i'm from a royal family"

Karma raised a brow, and with a smirk on her face said "Alright, PRINCE. Let's roll out the red carpet for you."

Gotenks scoffed "Alright insolent girl. Tell me something. Have you even reached super saiyan 2? I guess not. Wanna know something?"

Karma scoffed back "What"

Gotenks leaned down to her until she could feel his hot breath, said low enough in his deep and masculine voice so nobody could hear them except Piccolo (Obviously, he has super hearing since he's namekian xD ) and said "I could overthrow you whenever I want. Remember girl, that Saiyans are a very dominant species. I would never have a problem overthrowing you; even if your my sister"

As Gotenks backed away, Karma wasn't sure if he was actually joking. His cold, yet warm onyx eyes stared into hers until she had to look away, blushing. _'Okay. Maybe he isn't kidding'_

Piccolo stared at the both of them, shocked at the exchange. But in less than a blink of an eye, it was gone. His face remained passive, but he still thought _'...Did I just see that?'_

The 'gang' just stood there, thinking their own different thoughts. Krillen, Videl, and Bulma were the only ones who saw the exchange. The others were just talking while that happened, since Piccolo told them he would fill them in to what Gotenks was doing here while Buu was still out there.

Gotenks still stood his ground, a smirk planting onto his face. Inwardly, he thought _'Damn. I really did do that, didn't I?'_ He felt accomplished of himself. He made her shut up. Not that he didn't like her voice. To him, her voice was like a beautiful melody to his ears. He just didn't like it when she was yelling at him. But, he could imagine her voice screaming out his name... _'No.'_ He scolded himself _'She's my sister for Dendes sake'._

"... Like I was saying, Gotenks. You could go into the hyperbolic time chamber. You have only taken about 2 months of training, when you have at the maximum, 2 years. That should be plenty of time to achieve your 'perfect form'." Piccolo said, sarcastically stressing out the words 'perfect form'.

Gotenks was about to say nothing too nice back, since he mocked 'perfect form' but Piccolo beat him to it.

"...The thing is though, is that you need to go with someone thats if anything, on par with you. Or at least close to it. Also, they can't have any history of going into the chamber. Last thing, they have to be saiyan"

At those requirements, everyone stopped to think about who Picollo was talking about. They all stared back at Karma, who was long gone eating a candy bar. _'Where'd she get that from?'_ Everyone thought.

Karma noticed many pairs of eyes on her back and turned around. "What? I know. I heard him. I'm going into the hyperbolic time chamber with Gotenks."

When she finished her sentence, she strutted up to him. Karma wrinkled her nose. Gotenks, slightly annoyed, spat out "What".

Choosing to ignore his tone with her she poked her finger out at his bare chest, sensually rubbing around invisble circles. Gotenks blushed at this action, but kept it down. She tore her hand away, examining it, and said "I'm not training with somebody who has grease, muck, and dirt all over himself. You need a bath. Come, follow me"

She than strutted away. He just stared after her. _'Heh. He should've seen it coming. That expression was priceless!'_ She than noticed that he wasn't following her.

She than hollered back, knowing it would piss him off "Cmon PRINCE! What, do you want me to roll out the red carpet?"

Gotenks scoffed, and followed her.

Picollo wondered '...Aren't they siblings? They act like lovers. That's for sure.' He than realized that this would waste their time for training "HEY! You guys are supposed to go into the chamber now!" He yelled at them. But he than realized, once again that they weren't able to hear him.

_'Whatever. They better not take long.'_

**With Gotenks**

I was following her to the bathroom, none of us saying a word. We just passed a comfortable silence.

She than said "Alright. Here's the bathroom. I don't have any clothes for you to wear at the moment right now, so I need you to give me those" Pointing to the clothes I fused with "And i'll take them to Capsule Corp. and put them in the washer. I'll bring some clothes for you to train with... Ok"

I just simply nodded, tired. A bath would sound really good right now.

"Alright. Strip."

I nearly choked at the words. Strip? In front of her? I than decided to tease her about it "Oh really? Alright" I than started taking off my vest. Her eyes widened and she stuttered out "W-what are you doing?"

I said simply "Stripping"

She blushed cherry red. She than jumped on to, to stop me from taking off anymore, causing us to crash to the floor. We were positioned so that she would be sitting, straddling my hips, while I had my hands on her hips, since I was trying to break the fall. Lets not forget that I had no shirt on.

She continued "U-um... I meant that I would leave the bathroom, and than you would just throw me out your clo-"

I silenced her with my finger and turned the tables, getting an idea. Now we were positioned so that I would be on top of her, straddling her hips while pinning both her arms over her head. "You know... I think this would be the perfect way to show just whose dominant over the other."

**With Karma**

"You know... I think this would be the perfect way to show just whose dominant over the other."

When he said that, I had the urge to kiss him right than and there. But than, I finally snapped out of it _'He's my brother. This kind of stuff NEVER happened with Gohan...'_

He suddenly got up, and I followed short after.

He simply said "Just remember that. And get out. I'll give you my clothes when you get out, and you can go get the replacements. A t-shirt would be nice. Also get me some sweatpants. You may leave"

Cocky little bitchy prince.

I just glared at him, saying "Alright, YOUR HIGHNESS" and waiting out of the bathroom for his clothes. As promised, he threw the dirty clothes right at my feet. I sighed, than smiled thinking _'He really is a gentleman. He ordered me to get out, just cause he knew I would be uncomfortable in that situation.'_ Than I thought the situation over. _'Buuuut... He's my brother. Blood brother. My family already implied that he is, because they know of my feelings_ _towards him'_ Smiling sadly, she thought once again _'I shouldn't even be thinking about this. There are people being tortured by Buu, and we need to stop this. We WILL stop this'_

Smiling brightly at the sky, she flew up, bolting off to Capsule Corp.

**I'll be updating the next one soon ;) Hope you liked it! BTW, in this story, GOTENKS will defeat Buu. You'll understand later :) And its way less confusing. Thanks for reading, remember the 3 R's! Review Review Review :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Clothes?

**Holy shit guys! Thanks for all the reviews ;) I have the flu... And a fever. I'm bored at home, so i'm just gonna be writing for a little while :) Thanks for listening!**

**Important Note: Some of you guys are probobly wondering HOW LONG this stories gonna be. It's most likely going to be from 25-30 chapters. And also... Sorry for the note at the end of the last Chapter. They haven't gone to the hyperbolic time chamber yet :/**

**This chapter is just going to be Karma picking out clothes for Gotenks, and her at Capsule Corp. This is a really chill chap xD**

**With Karma**

_'Crap.'_

Was all I thought when I landed in front of Capsule Corp. Why, you may ask? How would you like it there were over 80 pairs of eyes looking at you. Altogether that was at LEAST 160 eyes. And they were... Very old women, definantly over the age of 30. In the middle of the crowd was , known better as Bulmas mother.

"Awe hey hunny! What are ya'll doing here? I thought you were fighting that biggg, bad monsta!" Said with her heavy accent.

"Umm... I actually need some new clothes for Gotenks"

I smacked myself inwardly. Gotenks? She has no idea about who he even is. I'm stupid.

"Umm-" I started

"Aww hun you mean Goten? Course suga'! Just go to the Clothing Department, and find the sugarbun whatever he needs!" She exclaimed.

I smacked myself in the head. _'Why didn't I think of that?'_

"Alright, thanks !" I hollered back at her

"Anything for you sweetums!" She giggled and went back to her little group of friends.

I took many turns into the halls I had long memorized, until I reached the spacious 'Clothing Department'.

The Clothing Department in reality had a bunch of racks that held customizable t-shirts, sweatshirts, and sweatpants that had the Capsule Corp Logo. You could take them to a Robot that was programmed to sew whatever you wanted on the garments. It was really cool, actually. Than in another section had clothes in the latest fashion for women and men... Like blouses, jeans, shirts, dresses, things like that. The really cool thing about them though, is that there is only one of each. So... It was definantly the definition of 'quality over quantity'. In the back of the store, though, was her pride and joy. There it was. Over 600 pairs of shoes. All different, and there to choose. It was heaven for her. Adding to that there were many different types of sneakers including Jordans, Nikes, Vans, etc. There were also boots. Aside from shoes, boots were one of her favoriots. If you go through the side of the extravagent room, there were various accessories like wristbands, watches, earrings, etc. Next to that section was a make-up section. There were lipsticks in various colors, eyeliner, eyeshadow, blush, foundation... Name it and they have it.

Karma liked doing her own shopping though. She was probobly one of the only girls who rivaled Bulma shopping-wise. She was right on-par with her, and they had alot of fun shopping. She could be a girly-girl, despite growing up with a majority of men in her life.

_'Hmm... What to pick for Gotenks?'_

-7 Minutes Later-

By the time her free 'shopping' ended, she had about 20 t-shirts with the Capsule Corp logo printed on the of them had a 'V' neck, that she thought would look hot on him_ 'We'll see...'_. 7 of them were a medium-lighter grey color, while 6 of the others were black. 3 of them were a deep rich blue. She than realized something _'This shade is the shade of Royalty... Heh. Fits him quite well, doesn't it?'_ She mused. Going back to the colors of the t-shirts, she had also picked up 3 orange-colored t-shirts _'Not sure if he'll like it...But beggers can't be choosers!'_ Than, she had realized that she had needed one more shirt to bring up the number to 20. She had decided on a pink t-shirt. _'Ahh he'll love this!'_ She once again mused.

On her other arm were about 1o pairs of sweatpants that had the Capsule Corp Logo on them. Half of them were black, while the other half were grey. _'These would be MY favoriot colors on him'_

With one finger (She is a saiyan after-all :P) she held onto 8 racks (I think thats what its called...) of sweatshirts. Once again, each and every one of them had a Capsule Corp Logo on the front. 3 of them were a royal shade of blue, 3 a light purple (Lavender?) shade, and 2 of them were black. All of the strings in the front had a milky white tinge to them.

That same arm was over her chest. On top of that arm? About 5 pairs of sneakers that barely covered her line of sight.(OK... I'm not good at describing sneakers, but imagine hightops and Jordans)

She than walked, or more like stumbled, to the front table. She let everything slam down, slightly suprising the female Robot before her. She than asked the dumbfounded robot "Alright, can you stitch this name" she than grabbed a blank note on the desk, followed by a pen, and wrote 'Gotenks' in neat scribbling 'Onto the back of these sweatshirts and t-shirts?" Without waiting for a reply, she went to the makeup section, knowing full well that the stitching would take several minutes.

_'Wait... How about his underwear? Did he even arrive to this world with them?'_ Looking back at her bag, she clarified that there were no underwear indeed. _'Hmm... Should I go get some for him?'_ She looked back at a compartment that was slightly hidden away. She than blushed lightly. _'Why am I even thinking about this like THAT? I've been doing the same with Gohan... But no. Gotenks is very different'_ Remembering their 'moments' together made her shake her head, blushing a little more.

"Whatever... I'll just get them." Muttering to herself, she quickly headed her way to the intimates section.

_'Hmm... Boxers is my most favoriot, definantly. What colors would look best on him? Black... And i'll add some blue ones there too'_

When she was finally done with her 'shopping', the female Robot called out on an intercom "Miss Karma, your stiches are now done. Please collect them at the front desk as soon as your done with your experience"

Walking back to the front-desk, her mind wandered _'How would Gotenks look in boxers?'_ With that image in her head, she lightly blushed. 'Probobly like a _God, with his looks..._'

Once she collected the clothes, that were now in a stylish plastic bag, she walked out of the front-door and journeyed to her room. She had truthfully loved her room to death. The walls were a light, sensual shade of purple with silver linings on each wall that resembled a dragon. Her room was filled with different paintings, from flowers to comic book characters, but it strangely still went perfectly with the rest of her room. On each opposite side of the room, (like at the VERY far top left corner on the right side of the room, while the other is in the VERY far bottom right corner of the room) was a tall lamp. These said lamps had a metal-silver pole (I think thats what its called?) and a purple and black 3D horizantal shape ontop. Inside that laid the lighbulb. On the far left of the middle of the room was a queen bed that had many modern, different colored stitches that served as the outer blanket. The skirt was a deeper, rich shade of purple. A few feet from the said bed was a medium sized desk that held many books and trinkets to every side, but was left bare in the middle. In that said bare spot on the desk was a Mac Computer, which had a protecter over it. On this said protecter, was a crisp, clear, HD sticker of Superman. On the bottom side of the room stood a vanity with a connected mirror. On and inside the vanity were different styles of hairbrushes, accessories, and makeup. Her closet stood as a wall, the right one to be exact. It was huge. The closet, though, was really a huge mirror that covered the whole wall until the space that the top left corner had. When you walked in, there were dozens of dresses, shirts, blouses, GI's, jeans, sweatpants, leggings, sweaters, coats, jackets... You name it. On the one left wall of the walk-in closet was a girls dream. Dozens of dozens pairs of shoes.

Karma than noticed that she was about 10 minutes late.

"Shit..."

**Hope you guys liked it! I had alot of fun writing this :) Remember... Review review review!**


End file.
